Ludzie bezdomni/Tom drugi/Asperges me...
W sąsiedztwie miał Korzecki jeden dom znajomy gdzie czasem, raz około Wielkiejnocy, bywał z wizytą. Była to niezamożna, prawie uboga familia szlachecka. Ci państwo dzierżawili kilkusetmorgowy folwark donacyjny w lichej, kamienistej glebie. Jechało się do tej wioski lasami, po wertepach, jakich świat nie widział. Pewnego dnia, wróciwszy z włóczęgi pieszej na obiad, Judym zastał we wspólnym mieszkaniu ucznia gimnazjum, który czerwieniąc się i blednąc rozmawiał z Korzeckim daremnie usiłującym go ośmielić. Gdy Judym wszedł, gimnazista ukłonił mu się kilkakroć i jeszcze bardziej spuszczał oczy – Pan Daszkowslki... – rekomendował go inżynier. – Przyjechał prosić was, czybyście, panie konsyliarzu, nie chcieli odwiedzić jego chorej matki. Są konie. Ale was uprzedzam, że to dwie mile drogi. Prawda, panie Olesiu? – A tak, droga... bardzo zła... – Ech, źle pan usposabia doktora! Trzeba było zapewnić, że jak po stole... – A tak... ale ja... – Niechby pocierpiał. Uczeń, nie wiedząc, co mówić, miął tylko czapkę w rękach i przestępował z nogi na nogę. – A na co chora mama pańska? – zagadnął Judym tonem jak najbardziej delikatnym, tym głosem, co jest jak ręka czuła i dźwigająca do góry z całej mocy, z całej duszy. – Na płuca. – Czy kaszle? – Tak, proszę pana doktora. – I dawno to już? – Tak, już dawno. – To jest... jakie dwa, trzy lata? – Jeszcze dawniej... Jak tylko zapamiętam... – Jak tylko pan zapamięta, mama była chora? – Kasłała, ale się do łóżka nie kładła. – A teraz leży? – Tak, teraz już tylko ciągle w łóżku. Już mama nie może chodzić. – Dobrze, proszę pana, to pojedziemy. Można zaraz. – Jeżeli tylko pan doktór... – O, musimy naprzód zjeść obiad – to darmo! – wtrącił się Korzecki. – Ale jeśli pan doktór... – z pośpiechem mówił uczeń. W tej samej chwili zauważył, że pali głupstwo, i do reszty się zmięszał. – Widzi pan... doktór musi się najeść. A i pan pewno głodny, panie Olesiu. – Ja... o, nie! Ja nie. Pan inżynier tak łaskaw... Wkrótce dano obiad. Uczniaczek wzbraniał się, jadł półgębkiem i ani na chwilę nie odrywał oczu od talerza. Korzecki tego dnia był jakiś zimny i skulony. Rozmawiał z trudem. Gdy konie przed dom zaszły i Judym już schodził, inżynier ujął młodego chłopczynę za szyję i wlókł się tak z nim po schodach. Na samym dole rzekł: – Niech się pan pokłoni ode mnie mamie, ojcu. Chętnie bym państwa odwiedził, ale cóż... Żadną miarą... Tyle tu roboty. Niech pan jednakże powie mamie, że da Bóg, zobaczymy się wkrótce. Judym przypadkowo rzucił okiem na jego twarz. Korzecki był jakiś szary. Z oczu jego płynęły dwie łzy samotnice. – Da Bóg, zobaczymy się wkrótce... – powtórzył na swój sposób Licha, rozklekotana bryczka ruszyła się z miejsca. Ciągnęły ją dwie szkapy zbiedzone i w dodatku nierówne. Jedna z nich – było bo kobylsko chłopskie, z wielkim, spuszczonym łbem, a druga pochodzić musiała z jakiejś „stajni”. Teraz już tylko grzbiet jej, wystający jak piła, imponował towarzyszce z gorszej rasy. Na koźle siedział chłop w kaszkiecie i guńce, który budził z odrętwienia c h a b e t y wiozące godne osoby takimi samymi środkami, jak wówczas gdy odstawiał nawóz albo ziemniaki. W istocie, droga prowadząca do owego folwarku należała do bezwzględnie polskich. Jechało się wciąż lasem. Jakaś chmurna ciemność kryła się między martwymi drzewami, co rosły w sapowatej glebie. Droga zarośnięta zdeptaną trawą, pełna kamieni, które w nią wrosły, wiła się wśród gęstej, młodej świerczyny. Skręty jej wciąż przepadały między zielenią, jakby się leśnym obyczajem, na wzór zwierząt, kryły przed oczyma ludzkimi. Wzrok Judyma błądził w zadumaniu po miękkich mchach i biało-zielonych listkach borówek. Każda łodyżka mchu była zbudowana z gwiazdek świetlistych, jakby z promieni słońca, co zetknąwszy się z ziemią w czułe roślinki się przeistoczyły Gdzieniegdzie pośród tej królewskiej, kochanej, miękkiej zieleni widać było kamionkę szarosinych głazów. Szpakowate, w mech suchy obleczone pnie jodełek przecinały widnokrąg daleki. Gdy konie weszły w las głębszy, pod cień jodeł i świerków, przecięły drogę wężowiska czarnych korzeni. Co chwila wózek trzeszczał, gdy jego szprychy zanurzały się po osie w głębokie bajorka kisnące w tych miejscach od wieków. Już tam mchy ledwo się mogły wybić z głębi żółtaworudej powłoki zeschłych igieł. Wszędzie leżały szyszki i obłamane, suche, białawe gałęzie. Tu i ówdzie czerniał stos gnijącego chrustu daleko rozmiecione trzaski po drzewie ściętym. Czasami wózek wlókł się w głębokim, szczerym, żółtym piasku, który sypał się z obręczy cicho sycząc. Był to jedyny szelest w tym obszarze. Raz tylko gdzieś w oddali rozległo się chrupiące wołanie żołny. Słońce wchodziło do głębi leśnej jakby ukradkiem. Cienie drzew i gałęzi były tak głębokie, że o tej porze stała tam jeszcze rosa. W jakimś miejscu otwarła się przed oczyma polanka, ze wszystkich stron lasem jakby ramieniem kochającym objęta na śmierć i życie, na wieczne czasy. Wśród tej darni zielonej czerniały kępy jałowcu. Pod przeciwległą ścianą świerków bielał jak czaszka samotny, obdarty z kory pniak drzewa nisko ściętego. W ciszy latał biały motyl siadając na listkach kędzierzawej murawy, ledwie okrywającej nieurodzajną ziemię. Pomiędzy siwymi kamieniami stał żółty, przyziemny kwiatuszek i patrzał w słońce rozwartą źrenicą. Była cisza tak głęboka, że słyszało się ciche, drżące dzwonienie świerszcza polnego. Człowiek mógł liczyć bicie swego serca i uczuwać szelest krwi biegnącej w żyłach. Przychodziły myśli dziwne, natchnione, jakby nie myśli człowieka, tylko jej, tej zaklętej, zaczarowanej polany Widziało się, że ten skrawek leśnej łąki jeden jedyny jest na świecie, że człowiek po to żyje, aby weń zatopił ducha swego i marzył. Żeby marzył o tych rzeczach, które leżą w głębi, w ciemności, w zamknięciu, które nie przemijają, nie giną, które są proste, naiwne i bezczelne jak ta polanka. Żeby dozwalał z serca swego płynąć wszystkiemu, co w nim jest, wszelkiej świętości i brzydocie. Uczniaczek wciąż milczał. Był z uszanowaniem zwrócony w stronę Judyma i tylko tak i nie odpowiadał na jego pytania. Około godziny czwartej las się urwał, a za nim odkryły się pola. W dali widać było grupę drzew i folwark. – To już Zabrzezie... – rzekł uczeń. Wkrótce wjechali na podwórze folwarku. Była ta nędzna siedziba. Dwór opuszczony, jeszcze bardziej niż budynki folwarczne, przeď którymi gnił nawóz i szkliła się fioletowa gnojówka, bielał w cieniu czterech lip rzędem rosnących u wejścia. Tam stało posłanie, na którym leżała chora. Zjawienie się bryczki wywołało istny popłoch w otoczeniu domu. Biegały tam różne osoby. Naprzeciwka Judyma wyszedł jegomość mocno szpakowaty, ogorzały i rekomendował się jako mąż chorej. Za nim sunęły z ciekawą trwogą dwie nieładne panny, dla których ten przyjazd był zapewne fenomenalnym zdarzeniem. Judym wziął się bez zwłoki do badania chorej. Była to kobieta lat czterdziestu paru, zeschnięta niby wiórek. Ceglasty wypiek jak równa elipsa płonął na jej lewym policzku. Pierwsze zbadanie wykazało od razu suchoty w ostatnim stadium. Tylko dla zamaskowania istoty spostrzeżeń Judym długo i szczegółowo słuchał, jak resztką siły pracują te biedne płuca. Gdy już nic nie zostawało do zrobienia, uczuł dziwny smutek. „Cóż tu powiedzieć? – myślał. – Czy kłamać i udawać?” – Jakże pan konsyliarz znajduje stan mego zdrowia? – spytała chora, gdy usiadł na krzesełku i myślał. – Proszę pani... nie będę ukrywał, że to jest stan dość ciężki, ale z tym ludzie żyją, osobliwie na wsi. Znam wiele wypadków tego rodzaju. Ja pani przepiszę szczegółową kurację. – Ach, będę panu konsyliarzowi wdzięczna do śmierci... – szepnęła patrząc w twarz jego płomiennym wzrokiem. – Tak pragnę żyć jeszcze, tak pragnę... Dzieci, całe gospodarstwo na mojej głowie, a ja tu leżę i leżę. Gdyby mi tak piasku na oczy nasypano, cóż by się stało. – Proszę pani, o gospodarstwie trzeba zapomnieć zupełnie. – Ach, czyż to można, panie konsyliarzu... Te łotry, chłopy tutejsze! Czy można mieć taką służbę, żeby sobie dać radę. Wszystko to złodziej na złodzieju. – Dobrze, dobrze. Musi pani zapomnieć, że oni na świecie istnieją. Trzeba leżeć na świeżym powietrzu, jeść... – Ja tu piłam odwar wygotowany z kory sosnowej. – Z czego? – Z kory sosnowej. To się suszyło na blasze... – Teraz już pani tego nie będzie używała. Trzeba pić koniak i mleko. Przez cały czas wykładu o kuracji, jaką stosować należy, w pokojach dworu słychać było bieganie, szepty, szczęk talerzy. Wkrótce szlachcic prosił Judyma do stołu. Chorą, za chwilę, wobec zbliżającej się nocy, miano przenieść do sypialni. Puklerz słoneczny schodził we mgły szerząc w nich krwawe koło. Ciemny opar rozpościerał się nad ziemią i wchłaniał słońce, które ociężale zapadało w jego toń głęboką i pełną stokrotnego smutku. Do serca wkradał się bolesny zgiełk i trwożliwy żal, jakby ta święta, płomienna kula już nigdy wstać nie miała z ciemności. Judym doznał żałobnego tchnienia w samej głębi siebie. Nie mógł zrozumieć, co mu jest. Oczy jego przypadkiem zwróciły się na chorą... Siedziała na swym posłaniu w koszuli, taka biedna, znędzniała, taki ubogi szkielet... Wargi jej szeptały słowa modlitwy, dłonie były złożone, ściśnięte, a z oczu kapały łzy ciche. Oczy te patrzały daleko, w słońce, które szło w zaświaty, w noc niewiadomą, w drogę wieczną. Judym pierwszy raz w życiu swym wsłuchiwał się w ciszę taką, w ciszę polną i leśną. Wówczas gdy siedział zadumany, rozdarł to milczenie krzyk przerażający. To stary paw, który co noc siadywał na szczycie dworu, wydał ze siebie ten dziki, surowy, żelazny, zardzewiały wrzask. Echo jego leciało przez pola utopione w milczeniu, przez mgły, przez lasy otaczające Chora wzdrygnęła się i chuda jej ręka spotkała się z ręką doktora... – Jak ja się boję, panie doktorze... – Czego, pani? – Czegoś takiego... – Nic, nic... Niech pani ściśnie mię za rękę. Czegóż się tu bać... – Tak nie lubię, kiedy ten stary paw krzyczy. Zdaje mi się, że to nie on, tylko... – Ach, któż to widział! Zniżyła głowę i, wlepiając ogromne płomienie oczu swych w jego twarz, szeptała: – Panie konsyliarzu, niech się pan zlituje i trochę, trochę przedłuży mi jeszcze życia. Ja pragnę, muszę jeszcze żyć! Chcę wiedzieć, co będzie z Olesiem! Chcę wiedzieć, co się z nim stanie... Judym podniósł oczy i zobaczył figurkę ucznia stojącą przy plecionym parkanie. Ten chłopiec płakał ukrywszy twarz w dłoniach. – To taki jedyny mój syn... On mię tylko jeden kochał... I córki to samo, ale on... Któregoś tu dnia nasza kucharka poszła na jarmark, bo to już teraz każdy robi, co mu się żywnie podoba, to on wziął, sam zabił, oprawił i upiekł mi kurczę na rożnie. Ale zapomniał osolić... Zjadłam calutkie, słowa mu nie mówiłam, że bez soli... Łzami sobie osoliłam te kosteczki... Słońce zagasło. Zorza jego była ruda i skąpa, siejąca nie światło, lecz trwogę. – Tak żałuję – mówiła chora – że pan Korzecki nie może przyjechać. Obiecał, że nas odwiedzi, a już tyle czasy nie był... Kiedy się też znowu zobaczymy... – Pan Korzecki – odezwał się Oleś – mówił, że ma nadzieję niedługo zobaczyć się z mamusią... Judym zjadł na kolację mnóstwo kurcząt, sałaty ze śmietaną i wieczorem odjechał. Milczący furman wiózł go tą samą drogą. Było ciemno. Księżyc nie świecił, tylko gdzieniegdzie rozpraszała swój cichy blask gwiazda samotna. Czarny las tonął w mroce, we mgle chłodnej, co jak woda lała się przez gałęzie. Judym zamknięty był w sobie. W duszy jego budziły się myśli, jak dzieci, które dotąd spały, a teraz podnoszą cudowne główki i szczerymi usty wypowiadają, co przez serce ich płynie. Dziwne myśli... Zdawało mu się, że ta chora kobieta, której nic pomóc nie mógł, jest to najbliższa jego istota. Były chwile, kiedy mu się widziało, że to on sam leżał na tym posłaniu, wpatrywał się w gasnące światło, że jego usta szeptały cichą modlitwę... Sennym, drzemiącym okiem wpatrywał się w całe życie tej kobiety, przechodził je wzdłuż ostrymi myślami i widział jak na dłoni. Bryczka wtoczyła się na polankę. Jasna mgła rozlała się tam jakby śniąca woda. Nieruchome szczyty świerków ledwo się odbijały na ciemnym tle nieba. Niżej stał mrok leśny, nieprzebity, kamienny. Judym wytężył oczy i zaczął szukać białego pniaka, który tu przejeżdżając widział – i oto nagle zląkł się aż do gruntu serca. Z dala, z dala nadleciał po rosach krzyk pawia: Doktor zamknął oczy, głowę wtulił w ramiona, zgarbił się i drżącymi wargami coś do siebie szeptał. Tom 02 Rozdział 11